Of Egypt and Rome
by Repmet
Summary: Seto the snearing Roman Prince, Jou the defient slave from Egypt. He doesn't remember how or when he was captured, just that he was. But what happens when they go to Egypt? Jou as slave, Seto as master? Will he handle seeing loved ones? SJ
1. Wow, hmmTITLE HERE!

Repmet- Okay, I deleted my other account so that I could get everything on my new eamil address, so this fic is a re-post from my band Geek 007 account. I'm starting at chaper one (duh) so sorry to all who've read it. Responce to all the old reviewers will slowly apear at the bottom of the fic! Thanx!

* * *

**'Of Egypt and Rome':** Chapter One- _The Slave boy and The Prince_

Joey groaned, rubbing his head and looking around him, confused by his dank surroundings. The walls were dark, molding in some places, yet built of stone strong enough to stand for thousands of years. His head and body pounded with pain and he moaned in distress, trying to move into a more comfortable position. The small Egyptian boy was confused and wary. He tried moving once more, only to find his hands tied behind his back and chained to a ring in the wall. Feeling crept into the rest of his body, slow as the sun that refused to rise. His feet were shackled as well, making it difficult to shift his legs with out causing his swollen ankles grate pain. He groaned, having no memory of how he came to this strange, dark, dungeon like place.  
  
He heard other voices, all empty and seemingly feverous, shouted out in some foreign language that Joey couldn't understand. He sniffed the air, it did not smell like the sands of Egypt, the air was more humid, wetter, strange on the boy's senses. He suppose it would be dark here, not as fresh, hence the deep stench of a bile that wafted from around his cell. A dungeon it was. A column of light shined though, exposing a man reducibly dressed in a heavy tunic of some sort, all hefty wool, with a hoes made thing and warm looking. Joey shivered as a icy white substance blew inside. The man rubbed his hands together, lighting a lantern and holding it up to look around. Joey blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the light.  
  
The man barked something at him in that strange language. He blinked and answered feebly, his voice cracking with lack of moisture and lack of use. "I don't- don't understand." The Egyptian words cracked from his bleeding lips, loosing their elegant sound.  
  
The man snorted, eyes glaring at darting, he walked up to the bars of Joey's cell, looking him over with prying, uncomfortable eyes. Joey shivered, meeting the man's eyes, but withering back slightly.

O0oo0O

This one would fetch a fair price, he was foreign, strong looking if fed correctly, perfect for work or fighting in the arena. His looks left little to be deserted, the golden hair, strange from where he came from, as where his Carmel, soft eyes. Long lashes created a hooded air about his face, one of the few pieces of evident that said he was from that land of Sand and Stone. His lips twitched slightly in a light sneer, wondering if this boy would fetch a price with more that a lowly farmer or small lord. Perhaps if the boy had any obvious talents, he could be put to use in the house of a senator...his looks valued the attention of even the Emperor.  
  
He frowned slightly, know the language barrier to be a slight problem. "What do you do, boy?' He snapped, seeing the boy's confused look, he snorted. The boy answered in a dry, cracking, barbaric language. He repeated himself slower. "What—do—you—do?" He asked, miming different occupations.  
  
The boy thought for a moment, the mimed a sword and slashing. "And?" The slaver said, moistening for him to continue.  
  
The boy frowned, biting a cracked lip. He put his hands up to his throat and mouth, moving the so it appeared a bird was flying from his mouth. Was he a wizard?  
  
The slaver's expressions grew dark and he frowned deeply. The boy shook his head, using one hand to show something coming from his mouth. The door opened again and the slaver turned, blushing slightly at the other man, dressed in fine furs. "Sir!" He croaked.  
  
"Carrie on." The younger man said, his soft purple eyes searching intently from cell to cell, landing momentarily on the golden haired boy.  
  
The slaver felt deflated, perhaps the boy wasn't as beautiful as he'd thought? But the lord behind him was young, only around eleven, he would not yet appreciate the beauty of any other but his on mother. The golden haired boy continued to motion with his hands and mouth. The slaver stared, dumb founded. "What the hell." He muttered, shaking his head.  
  
The youth behind his smiled. "He sings. He telling you he can sing."  
  
The slaver turned a shade deeper red and nodded pleased twitch the boy. "Good, good." He smiled, acting if he knew all the long. The door opened again, and an older man, dressed grander yet, stuck his head it.  
  
"Mokuba, come out of there, there are still other slaves to view." The man frowned, his graying beard braided slightly and ushering his son out of the cells.  
  
"You're highness." The slaver bowed deeply, smiling to the emperor who had broth his sons over for the palace to view the slaves. "Do you see anything you like?"  
  
The Emperor frowned broadly. "There are obvious yes's and no's." He muttered. "I'm anxious to see what else you have to show me."  
  
The slaver swallowed. "Of course my lord, I'll be right out." The Emperor nodded, closing the door behind him and going back into the courtyard above.  
  
The slaver motioned to a few guards. "Take the ones from the first few cells. Only the most profitable and pleasing to the eye mind you." He muttered to them, as they started down the narrow hall. He looked at the boy again, walking closer to the bars. He was a beauty, true enough. He held up the lantern, looking him over once more, eyes lingering on tanned face and muscular bare chest. He licked his lips, he would make a fine prize, once broken in correctly, which might be a slight challenge, but not something impossible or unenjoyable. He sighed, unlocking the cell door and walking over to the boy, he stared back defiantly, glaring up at the slaver.

O0oo0O

Joey squirmed best he could to keep from the man's reach, he didn't like the look in the other's eyes, nor the way he had licked his lips at the sight of him. He lucked out in the end, falling victim to exposition and allowing the man to unlock his hands from the wall and hoist him to his feet. Joey stiffened and the man looked him over from all around, nodding approvingly and touching a shoulder or ab, as if to see how strong he was. With a last longing look, that disturbed Joey greatly, the man led his up the steps and through the door. He shivered against the cold, his Egyptian skirt hanging to his frail for was little protection against the wind or the other freezing conditions. Joey's eyes grew wide at his surroundings. They were standing in a courtyard, surrounded by a building made of dark stones; it matched the darker skies. The floor stones were of dirty gray, but piled with a pure white substance, that was cold to the touch.  
  
There were other people standing about. Many chained to a line, shivering in the cold for they were wearing only rags. He shivered, from more than the cold. The others were well dressed, wearing long robes of white or blue or other bright colors, draped with fine firs and coats. He swallowed hard, he understood what was going on- he was to be sold. Like the slaves back in Egypt, in the Pharo's markets. He had accompanied the Pharo more than once on a trip to the markets to over see a new shipment of silk from the far away Japan, or slaves from lower Egypt. But this was different. The people here were all men, but for a few slaves and they spoke in a gruff, unflowing language that was hard on the ears.  
  
Joey looked at the man who was tugging him and bit his lip. "Who are they?" He motioned to the men dressed in furs, and resaved a swift backhand.  
  
The man snarled at him. Joey cursed vividly; holding his already painful head. He yelled at the man, who in turn hit him in the jaw. It his feeble state, Joey fell to the ground, glaring up at the man, who pulled him into the line next to the others. He had obviously caught the attention of the few men standing about, they turned and looked him over, exchanging agreeable glances and nods. Joey felt sick, he knew very will all the uses for slaves in his own land, by the looks he was getting, it was the same here.  
  
The slaver walked away, allowing Joey to pull himself to his feet, touching his cheek, ad looking at the finger. It was black, smudged with his eye paint. That meant he couldn't have been from his home too long, the makeup was still unsmudged—will mostly. He rubbed the back of his neck, warping his arms around his bare chest and shivering. His pleated kilt blew slightly in the wind, the bright red and gold flashing in the sun. He moved his hands up his arms, to fidget with the many braslets that once adorned his wrists and arms. They were gone. Her growled low under his breath, his hand going to his neck where an amulet should have rested on it's heavy gold woven necklaces. That too, was gone. There was a lack of weight on his ear, he didn't need to reach his hand to his ear lobe to find that his earrings were missing. He snarled, turning to the slaver who was talking to the men.

O0oo0O

The golden haired boy dove at the slaver, catching him of guard and beating him with his fists. The slaver was surprised and tried to feebly fight back as they rolled in the snow. The boy was jabbering away in his language, swearing and striking at him when ever he could. He yelled out to the guards, they rushed over, pulling the boy off him,. He glared, standing up, blood dripping from a sliced lip.  
  
The boy glared at him, yammering something and holding out a hand.  
  
"What in the bloody hell." He muttered, embarrassed and angry.  
  
The boy held out his hand, then touched his ear, holding out his hand again.  
  
The slaver swung his fist into the boy's faces the guard holding the slave's arms back so he could beat him. "Damned savage." He snarled, kneeing him in the stomach and causing him to double over, glaring up through his bangs and thick eye lashes.  
  
The Prince Seto smirked, raising his hand and ordering the slaver to stop his beating. "He wants something.' He said, walking over to the boy and holding his hand between his thumb and hand. "He's Egyptian, no?"  
  
"Yes, we took him in a raid, some sort of solider." The slaver answered. "Bloody savage, he needs to be taught proper respect, begg'en your pardon my lord."  
  
Seto nodded, backing up a step and taking his hand off the boy's face. "Yes, of course." He thought for a moment, meeting the boy's hateful eyes. "They wear jewelry, Egyptians? Lot's of gold?" He asked, frowning.  
  
The slaver shifted nervously. "Yes My Lord. We took all of his jewelry off of him though."  
  
Seto was silent, looking over the boy. "Where is it?"  
  
The slaver deflated visibly, digging in his robes and holding out a back full of bristliest, earrings and a necklace. Seto opened in, pouring the connate on the ground, not leaving the boy's eyes. The boy bristled, trying to fight the guards and get to his possessions.  
  
Seto laughed low deep in his throat. "Will, will. I think we struck a nerve?"  
  
The boy shouted something at him, the language interesting, yet barbaric. Seto laughed again, taking the boy's chin in his hand again, looking over his face. The boy spat at him. "Scum." He hissed in accented Latin.  
  
Seto's face grew into a slight smile, he wiped the spit from his face with his free hand, then turned to go, coughing the boy off guard, he spun, his fist making contact with the boy's chin.  
  
The winced, coughing up blood, and glaring at Seto. "SCUM!" He snarled again, in his heavily accented Latin.  
  
Seto laughed again. "I want him." He turned to his father, who shrugged, nodding to the slaver.

O0oo0O

Shouting the one foreign word he knew, seemed to strike a nerve with the pail boy. He thrashed, trying to get to his jewels, gifts from his Pharo. They beat him down again, dragging him away and towards a wooden barred wagon. He yelled, fighting against the bars angrily. The pail youth came after, walking with deliberant slowness, talking to the driver of the wagon.  
  
Joey cocked his head to the side, trying hopelessly to under stand what was being said. He was flung back wards as the wagon started to roll forward, making it's way down a crowded, cobble stone street.  
  
Joey looked around with fascination, the buildings along the street were small, made of wood, much like those of his own land, but they were different, not made to be folded down and moved. There were many carts, filled with foreign foods, strange animals wandered around, making Joey jump back, eyes flashing. People laughed and pointed at him as they walked by, dressed in heavy firs from an unknown animal. Joey growled low under his breath, snarling at anyone who came near. Children ran after the wagon, waving stick and banging them again the bars of the cage, he yelled at them, they laughed and danced about. After a few minutes, the streets began to clear and the people looked more dignified, richer. They still laughed at him, pointing and smirking, but the children were kept close to their mothers and watched him with dignified disgrace.  
  
They reminded him of the Pharo's family, of the priests and captains, rich, powerful like the Pharo himself.

O0oo0O

Seto stood next his father as they watched the loading of the new slaves. Mokuba clung happily to his father's arm, swinging back and forth.  
  
"Mokuba, stop that." Seto hissed, glaring at his little brother.  
  
His father laughed. "You grow up too soon Seto, let your little brother have fun." He smiled over at his 17-year-old son. "Tell me, what did you want that slave boy for? The Egyptian?"  
  
Seto shrugged. "He sparked my interest, Foreign, strange."  
  
"Why do you think he made such a fuss over his jewelry?" The Emperor asked, frowning.  
  
"Perhaps they were scarred? A semblance of the heathen gods? A gift from some one dear? Someone powerful?" Seto shrugged. "There might be many reasons."  
  
The Emperor laughed. "My son, a good fighter and a scalar."  
  
Mokuba giggled. "He's a singer Seto!"  
  
Seto looked down at his beloved brother. "Hn?"  
  
"The slave, he's a singer! Can I listen to him sing? Will he sing to us in Egyptian?" Mokuba pleaded.  
  
"How do you know that?" Seto asked, tilting his head to the side and lifting up his little brother.  
  
"He was showing the seller, the seller asked him what he could do. He didn't understand, the seller showed him the question. He kept going like this..." Mokuba lifted his hands to his mouth, copping the slave boy's action. "See, it looked like singing!"  
  
"Ah, I see. Of course I'll have him sing for you." He smiled at his brother, starting to follow his father to their carriage. He climbed in after the emperor, sitting Mokuba on his lap. They were jutted slightly as the carriage took off.  
  
"Father." Seto turned. "Don't you think Mokuba a is getting too old for his nannies? Perhaps it is time he got his own slave? Took care of him self a little?"  
  
The Emperor sighed, taking his youngest son. "No nannies for you? Eh my son?"  
  
"I could be a grown up? Like you and Seto?" Mokuba asked, excitedly. "Could I attend senate?"  
  
His father laughed. "You wouldn't like senate, too much sitting. When you are older."  
  
"But I don't need a nanny any more." Mokuba pleaded. "I can fight and everything. I took my lessons!"  
  
Seto snorted. "You'll never be too old for your lessons Mokuba, father and I still take them."  
  
The emperor grumbled. "That is because I was not taught when I was young. It is good to stay in your lessons. I think perhaps in a little while, Mokuba will be ready for his own slaves and servants. But he is still young.  
  
Seto shrugged, Mokuba pouted, sliding off his father's lap as if to show he was grown up. The carriage tumbled to a stop and the doors opened letting the three occupants out. Seto sighed, rubbing his bare hands together.  
  
"I think I'll go bathe." He muttered. "I don't feel like dinner, maybe I'll have it brought to my room."  
  
"Fine then. Lessons tomorrow, remember my son." The Emperor said, leading Mokuba back to his mother.  
  
Seto rolled his eyes; he was smarter than those teachers were anyway. The jogging up the marble palace steps and down the dark halls to his room. He yawned, stripping off his heavy firs and unlocking the door to his private rooms. He set them down on a chair walking into another room. He looked up from a hand mirror he had been inspecting, hearing movements from his draped bed. He walked over, pulling back the drapes to expose the slave boy, cleaned and free of dirt, yet still in his Egyptian clothes; both hands tied to one bedpost.  
  
Seto snorted, untying the boy's hands from the bedpost, but making sure they were bound securely behind the boy's back. He pulled him to his feet, sneering at the other's glaring and angry eyes. "So." Seto said, smirking. "Egyptian?"  
  
The boy's eyes blazed at the word of his homeland. He nodded, saying something in Egyptian. "Home"(1)  
  
Seto sighed, he didn't speak Roman, or Latin. He looked at the boy and pointed to himself. "Master." He said slowly and dilatable. "Master."  
  
The boy blinked, pointing to himself. "Jou."(2)  
  
Seto snorted again. "Jou." He repeated, nodding slowly. "You are..." He searched through his small Egyptian vocabulary, think for the word 'slave'. He pointed at Jou. "Hm."(3)  
  
Joey's eyes flashed. "Nn" He snarled.  
  
Seto laughed, knowing the word to mean 'not'. He pointed to himself. "Nb"(4)  
  
Jou snarled, shaking his head and spitting at Seto. Seto smirked again, cuffing Jou across the face. The blow knocked caused Jou to stumble, being unable to catch himself with his bound arms, he fell backwards, landing with a thump.  
  
Jou rattled something off in Egyptian, curse words that Seto didn't understand. He smiled again, kicking the boy lightly with his toe. There was a knock on the door and he turned. "Come in." He ordered.  
  
The door opened and a slave bowed low, stepping aside to let in a tan, old and withered man., Seto smiled at the man, an instructor of who's opinion he actually valued.  
  
"Solomon." He smiled. "Thank you so much for coming."  
  
Solomon nodded, looking at Jou. "is this the boy?"  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if you could translate what he was saying, perhaps teach him Latin?" Seto said, watching the Solomon look over Jou.

O0oo0O

"What is your name?" The man smiled down at Joey, who watched him seriously.  
  
The boy looked up, seeming relived. "Joey, Personal Guard to Pharo Yu-Gi- Oh." He said, proudly.  
  
"Pharo's body guard eh?" Solomon laughed. "I have not been to the blessed lands in a long time, tell me what news?"  
  
Joey smiled. "The land is good, the River Nile flooded, ruining many homes, but the Pharo managed to put things right. The shadow games, however, draw more and more frequent." Joey said darkly.  
  
Solomon nodded. "Ah, the Pharo Yu-Gi-Oh, still fighting with his Monsters yes? Well, that is a battle that will end one day. "Tell me, do you know why you are in the presents of this boy, and who he is."  
  
Joey shook his head, looking at the dark haired boy, 'Master', he had said his name was. "All I understood is his name is Master. That I'm suppose to be his slave." His lip twitched with disgust.  
  
Solomon laughed. "Master? Master mean's Nb. That man my boy, is the heir to the thrown of Roam, Prince Seto."  
  
Joey glared at him. "He is a pig."  
  
"Yes, well." Solomon laughed. "You know what they say, absolute power corrupts absolutely."  
  
"Please explain to him that I need to get back to my Pharo, his life may be in danger." Joey pleaded, shrugging his shoulders to fight against his bonds.  
  
Solomon sighed. "I'm afraid you are stuck as his slave, until you are granted freedom or you die." He patted Joey's shoulder. "I will teach you to speak, you will do as you are told, that is the way, I can not help you more than that."  
  
"You are Egyptian!" Joey snarled. "You must help me! Your Pharo may die! And you stand by doing nothing?"  
  
"Joey." Solomon said softly. "The Pharo has many body guards, the loss of one will not effect him, you will simply be replaced. I am not Egyptian anymore, I am Roman."  
  
Joey stared. "But-"  
  
"No buts, you must learn to serve your master, his every whim is your life." He paused, looking sadly at the young boy. "Every, whim."  
  
Joey looked at the ground, shuttering.

* * *

Repmet-Okaay, so that was my repost on my normal account, what'ch all think?

fluff- Please say you liked it!

Repmet- Shut up fluff!

Fluff- pouts Your mean

Repmet- rolls eyes No sugar, it does that to me. Any way. In a while, after a squeeze all the reviews out of you people I can, I'll post again! Sorry for all those who've read the first two chapters!

**(1) "..."-Is speaking in Egyptian, Seto doesn't understand.  
  
(2) Jou- I'm just going to pretend that's how you say 'Joey' in Egyptian, but it means to Joey, it means Joey- get it? **

**(3) Egyptian for slave? I think that's right.**

**(4) Egyptian for master? Maybe? I think?**

**

* * *

**

**_Reviews for old post_******

Nectare lips- Thanks, I'm not sure if it's real Egyptian though!

kuroi-sakurapetals - Yeah, I'm the worlds worst speller!

gemoflostsouls- tHanks! But Jou's MINE! MINE MINE MINE! However, I do have quite a few carbon Joey coppies, so here is your Joeybot 003!

Joey Bot

C_ertivagate of Birth _

**#003**

****

he's just like the real Joey! Only he's not. Anyone else want a Joeybot? I'd be happy to give one!

fanficlunatic234- Yup, Kaiba's a bastard. That how he's supose to be. Sex deprived and all! I feel bad. But who cares! Thanks for tje cookies! I LOVE cookies! Cookies to you! Thanks for all your compliments, once again, thouhg, I'm sorry, I'm the worlds worst speller!

Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu- Thatnks I try to make everyone in charactor!

Firevega21- Just wait!

Flame Swordswoman- Ohh thanks! You really boosted my self esteem! (no joke) I love hearing people like my writing, thanks for reviewing! People who don't review are defact (pronounced de-fact lol) (1)

BEWD- OW! Stop glomphing me! Thanks though!

mayu-kkg- Don't worrie, if anyone get's mad at me in a review I smiply respon with a ten page rant. Idle threats land on deff ears! I hate to sound bitchy, I really love you reviewing lot! Thanks!

**Thanks also to...**

shadowsong rules

mandapandabug

mayu-kkg

MILHARU

Firevega21

Kekewey

Macduff's Mistress

nectares lips

joey baby

kuroi-sakurapetals

! Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu


	2. Painfull lessons

**_Longer chapter, hope you're all happy! This one isn't very good, took me a long time to edit it and fix it up so it was post worthy! THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I UP DATE!_**

**__**

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Solomon smiled as Joey struggled with a white toga. He'd learned Latin fast, remarkably fast, though he still had a heavy accent. Of course, Solomon had helped his young pupil along slightly, a smack or hard push in the right direction. It had crushed Joey when he found out he might never return to his land, never see the rolling dunes or the river Nile, but he never brought it up. Solomon had been deceived at first, he thought that perhaps the boy wasn't as stubborn as he'd believed, but he soon realized that Joey had simply hidden his burning hate under a mask of stupidity.  
  
"Master Solomon." He asked quietly, finally finding how to tie his toga correctly.  
  
Solomon looked up from the parchment he had been pretending to read. "Yes?"  
  
"When they took me, I was wearing some jewelry, it was very- very..." He searched for the word. "Important to me. Especially the earrings, I believe Nb(1), has them. Could you- would it be possible, if you could get them back?" He asked, voice low and pleading.  
  
Solomon thought for a moment. "I will speak to his lord about it." He smiled at the boy. "But do not mention them to him, remember, you are a Hm(2)."  
  
Joey's face contracted in disgust, though he bowed his head. "I am lucky, the Pharo's slaves are not treated kindly."  
  
Solomon bit his lip, not wanting to dishearten the boy by telling him of the gruesome reality of a Roman slave. "Well, I believe your Master wants you. Time to show him what you have learned...Joseph."  
  
Joey bowed low, rolling his eyes at the Latin translation of his name. "Thank you for your kindness Master Solomon." He muttered, feeling awkward in his Roman attire.

****

**O0oo0O**

Seto lounged in his rooms, unrolling a scroll broadly. He had walked in to watch the boy's lessons, noticing how his presents made the boy slip up and glance at him nervously. He's wondering what I'm like. Seto thought, laughing. He yawned, opening his desk and pulling out the bag of jewelry. He poured the contance on the desk top, inspecting the interact work and skilled craftsmanship.  
  
The braslets were plain, gold bands, one or two twisted in the form of a snake. They looked like simple things; perhaps he had bought them at market, or gotten them as a gift. The next he inspected the necklace, it was tight, a choker, with a red ruby, shaped in a diamond, hanging from it, it was guided with gold and carved with Egyptian writing. It was more special, an heir loam, or a more treasured gift. Last he looked at the earrings. There were four of them, one gold stud with something carved on it, two small hoops carved to look like snakes with rubies for the eyes, and a fourth, long dangling tooth. The tooth was held in place by a gold cast, with rubies set into it. The tip had been sanded off and replaced by a diamond carved down to the exact shape.  
  
The earrings were different. He thought to himself, something he'd want back? But he hasn't asked for them? Has Solomon said anything in my Egypt lessons about scarred jewels? A tooth carved and covered with gold? He frowned, slipping the jewelry back into the bag and setting it on the desk. There was a knock on the door, Seto stood, sighing and putting away some parchments.  
  
"Enter." He said, grumpily. The door opened and Solomon stepped in, leading the boy behind him, his anklets shackled and hands bound.  
  
"My Lord Seto, I have done a miracle!" He smiled bowing to Seto. "I've taught this savage Latin."  
  
Seto raised his eyebrows. "In two weeks? Such a short time?"  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
"Yet he does not wear the collar of a slave?" Seto frowned, meeting the boy's eyes, the boy glared at him, his long lashes covering his hateful eyes. He was dressed in a toga, white and blue in the royal colors, though like other slaves, he did not wear a studded iron collar around his neck.  
  
"He would not let me put it on him." Solomon said, biting his lip. "I have it with me, perhaps you could...persuade him?"  
  
Seto smirked, taking the collar from his teacher. "Of course. But later. Thank you for teaching him, I'm sorry you had to waist your time on such a infidel."  
  
The boy bristled. "I am-"  
  
Solomon looked at him sharply, he fell silent. "Do you require anything else, My Lord?"  
  
"No, no, you may go." Seto said, he sighed and sat back down at his desk, reading over one of his many documents.  
  
Solomon bowed again and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. The boy shifted nervously from foot to foot, watching Seto. Seto looked up and snorted.  
  
"You look ridiculous in that thing." He commended.  
  
The boy looked down at himself and blushed pink. "In my home land, only priests, and women wear garments like this."  
  
Seto looked vaguely interested, but went back to his documents. "And what did everyone else wear?"  
  
The boy seemed to struggle for the words. "Light shirts, armor, breaches? Mostly skirts."  
  
"Skirts?" Seto snorted from his paper work.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Like the one you were wearing before?"  
  
"Most are not as grand as mine, but yes, like the one I was wearing." The boy bit the inside of his cheek.  
  
"Did you like them?"  
  
"Umm." The boy bit his lip.  
  
Seto, believing he had been taking too long to answer, looked up glaring. "What?"  
  
The boy swallowed. "More than these type of things," He plucked at his toga. "It feels unnatural."  
  
Seto frowned. "You look stupid. I'll have some other cloths brought for you."  
  
"Thank you." The boy smiled.  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow. "Thank you what?"  
  
He bit his lip again, looking down. "Thank you master."  
  
Seto nodded smugly. "My brother tells me you sing?"  
  
The boy blinked. "Yes master."  
  
"Sing something for me."  
  
He seemed reluctant. "All songs I know are in my tong, they do not translate to... Latin."  
  
"I told you to sing, I don't care what language." Seto growled.  
  
Joey blushed, opening his mouth to sing...  
  
"Far across the sandy dunes, My heart is waiting for you, Death may take me, Before we meet, But I shall be yours forever.  
  
I dream of you, Of your face, I dream of your eyes, So sharp and new, Your hair soft with due.  
  
You love me, You come to me, I hold you tight, You kiss me softly, We fall to the sand.  
  
I dream of you, Every night, The sands that separate us, The days that keep us apart. My heart is yours to take,  
  
It is a calling that the gods send us, A calling I can not ignore, I know you feel me, Dream of me, Know me, Yet I don't know what more.  
  
Far across the sandy dunes, Beyond the reach of time, I'll travel far to reach you, My love for all of time. "...  
  
His soft soprano voice slowly finished the song, the language was one that Seto didn't understand, but it sounded strangely wonderful, softly and magical.  
  
"What is it about? Is it a ballad?" He asked.  
  
The boy frowned. "Kind of, it is about a couple who have never meet, but the gods send them dreams of each other, it is his proclamation of love to the other."  
  
"AH, I see." Seto frowned. "Your gods, are there many?"  
  
They boy nodded. "Very many, though my god is Ra."  
  
Seto frowned deeper. "You are to never speak of them again, do you understand?"  
  
The boy's face drained. "But they are my gods!" He protested.  
  
"They are heathen myths. You are in a Roman house, you will worship Christ." Seto snarled.  
  
"But...I can't!" The boy whispered, Seto made him immediately regret his words.  
  
"You will." Seto ordered, landing a left hook on the boy's jaw and sending him stumblingly back wards and falling to the ground.  
  
The boy's eyes flashed. "Never." He hissed.  
  
Seto snarled again, kicking him hard in the side. "Then I will beat the heathen ways out of you." He threatened.  
  
The boy glared. "Do your worst, nothing can make me forget my gods and my loyalty to them!" He yelled.  
  
Seto's lip twitched in anger. He pulled the boy to his feet, slamming him against the wall. "Then you will suffer!" He kneed him in the stomach, throwing him to the ground. "Ateama!" He yelled for the guard outside his door.  
  
The door opened ant the burly guard steeped in, bowing deeply, his curly black hair falling in front of his eyes. "Yes My lord."  
  
"Take this slave down to the lower court yard and have him whipped, twelve lashes. Let him sleep out in the cold over night." Seto ordered, snarling at the boy's defiant face.  
  
"Yes my lord." Ateama said, bowing and grabbing the golden haired boy ruffle. The slave's face suddenly twisted in brief fear, but it was gone, or covered, in a flash.

****

**O0oo0O**

****

Joey screamed in pain as the final lash came down on his already bloody back. They had stripped him down to his breaches, which he wore under his toga, and bound his hands to two posts, set a few feet a part. The guard proceeded to bring a heavy whip down on his bare back him, will over twelve times. He was blinded with pain and blood loss by the time the guard was done. The guard untied his wrists and Joey fall into the dirt, motionless. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, sweat and coppery. Joey cough, more blood landing in the dirt as he tried to feebly stand up. Blood dripped down his mangled body, pain seared though his back and mind, he whimpered slightly, closing his eyes.  
  
"Disgusting, heathen, slave." The guard muttered, nudging Joey with his toe. He ran his foot softly down Joey's side and leg, looking him over. "Pretty on the eyes though. What fun we could have with you, 'eh?"  
  
Even on the edge of passing out, Joey's eyes flashed with hate and anger. "I kill you." He hissed, his Latin sounding broken and mangled in his anger.  
  
The man laughed, squatting down next to Joey. "How?" He asked, his face sickeningly close to Joey's. "How?" He asked, again, his tong darting out and licking away a speck of blood on Joey's face.  
  
Joey flinched; trying to get away, while the stronger man twinned his fingers through Joey's hair.  
  
"Mmm, such beautiful hair." He purred, licking the side of Joey's face. Joey twisted angrily, lashing out with elbows and knees feebly. The man pressed his lips against Joey's frightened ones, pressing hard and snaking his discussing tong into the other's mouth. The kiss was salty, disgusting, and painful.  
  
Joey squirmed, closed his eyes and screamed into the kiss, he pulled away, fighting it. Blood dripped down his back and mixed with the dirt and the man pushed him into the sand. He screamed out again, feebly trying to get the man off of him. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt the guard's mouth press firmly againt his, engaging him in yet another lust filled kiss. He squirmed, clenching his eyes shut tighter. The other man's gruff hands traveled over his body, rubbing his torso, legs and back. Joey screamed feebly as he felt the man reaching to pull off his breaches, he opened his eyes again to see Ateama, Seto's guard, standing over him and the other man.  
  
Ateama tapped the guard's back lightly, the guard turned and paled. "I do not think that his Majesty would like it if you did that to his personal slave." Ateama said, face emotionless.  
  
The guard's face twisted as he got off of Joey. "He threatened to kill me, he needed to be taught a lesson." He snarled, standing up and dusting himself off.  
  
Ateama's gaze was level and expressionless. "I don't recommend you do it again."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Or perhaps you didn't hear me correctly, use the household and common slaves for your enjoyment, not the royal." Ateama said, voice dangerous.  
  
The guard muttered and apology and bowed, running off before he got in more trouble.  
  
Ateama looked down at Joey's frightened and blood speckled face and smirked. "Get up."  
  
Joey tried feebly to pull himself to his feet, holding onto one of the heavy posts to keep steady. "Th-thank you." He muttered, looking down.  
  
Ateama smirked. "I didn't do it for you." He looked at the boy distastefully. "If I am correct you are a virgin?"  
  
Joey nodded dumbly. "Yes sir."  
  
"Then Lord Seto will want the pleasure of breaking you himself." Ateama snorted, turning to go, expecting Joey to follow.  
  
Joey stared terrified. If he went with the guard back to the Prince, he would have to...but if he stayed he would be beaten again. He shuttered at both prospects. "He-wont-wont." Joey asked, stuttering.  
  
Ateama turned. "Eventually, more likely than not." He sighed. "Do not fear it."  
  
"How can I not?"  
  
"Just don't." Ateama said, rolling his eyes. "Come, now, before your wounds become infected.  
  
Joey nodded, limping behind Ateama, fear eating at the edge of his mind and heart. He watched the tall, unfamiliar buildings, the dark stone, shivered against the cold that nipped at his body. A tear trickled down his face, yet he swatted it away shamefully, bowing his head to fight the cold and wind.  
  
Ateama pushed Joey ruffle to the ground as they entered another court yard, walking over to the wall behind Joey, he unlocked two heavy hand cuffs that were cemented into the wall, shoving Joey back into the and pulling his wrists up painfully, twisting them into an unnatural possession. He smirked at Joey, snapping the cuffs shut with a dull thud. The tall man cocked his head to the side, looking into Joey's distasteful eyes.  
  
"Stupid slave? Think we care about your kind." He whispered.  
  
Joey's eyes flashed. "What made you think I wanted you to care?" He hissed, resaving a harsh blow, causing his head to hit the wall behind him with. He grunted, glaring up.  
  
"I'd quash that tong of yours, if you want to keep it." He snarled, kicking Joey hard in the side. The said doubled over in pain, hissing, only to find his head colliding with Ateama's raised knee. Once again his head hit the wall behind him as he jerked back in pain, this time, causing him to black out completely.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW! See that little purple button thingy? CLICK IT! NOW I COMAND YE!! MOO AH HA HA HA! Sorry, uh, had sugar for breakfast. Bad.**_

Anyways, review responce next chapter!


	3. Hate is Mutuial

**Of Egypt and Rome **

**C****hapter 3- Hate is mutiual**

* * *

Joey groaned as he looked out over the square at night. He was shivering in the cold, his lips blue as snow fell around him. Slowly he moved one hand, listening to the deadly sound of chains clinking and closed his eyes. Rah, why did he have to end like this? This was the way he would die? Chained and helpless, someone's plaything. He bowed his head in shame, not wanting to hear his father's voice which crept into his head, invading his mind like a cloud of locust. He found himself creeping into forgotten and dieting memories, breath quickening and came in sharp gasps as he remembered

'_How much for the boy?' A man asked softly, looking over Joey with beady eyes. The old drunk the was holding Joey by the back of his hair started, alcohol on his breath he asked._

'_What do you mean?'_

'_How much for the boy? How much will you sell him for?'_

_Joey stared in horror as the scrawny man brought out a pouch of gold, shaking it expertly as if luring a mouse with cheese. His beady eyes watched Joey closely, face twisted in amused satisfaction. Joey whimpered, making a noise deep in the back of his throat, looking quickly at his father with fear._

_The older, buff man seemed to be thinking, though greed etched all over his face. He looked down at the blond, gears slowly turning in his head. He looked back up, staring evenly at the smiley looking man. 'You want to buy my son?'_

_Joey heart leaped. His father would never sell him, he may be a drunk, and hit him sometimes, but he loved him. The smaller man smirked. 'Yes. How much?'_

'_35 gold.' His father said quickly, pushing the boy forward so he fell to his knees in the mud of the dark alley. Joey eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat. His own father would sell him as a slave. His own father did not love him. He shuttered, picking himself up steadily, only to be knocked down again by a blow from the stranger. He saw the gold exchange hands, felt himself being kicked, then hit on the head sharply. Everything was black._

Joey's eyes snapped open, he was back in the present, the clod snow forming icicles on his tear stained face. He would not fall asleep. He would not let old memories of pain and suffering defeat him, he would not die.

O0oo0O

"Seto! Are you paying attention!" The Emperor slapped his fingers sharply with a flat stick.

Seto jumped out of his stupor and rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair and resting his head on his hand. "Yes father." He drawled, looking out the window as the small snowflakes fell on the dark landscape. He sighed tracing invisible patterns on the rich wood of his desk with a finger, only half listening to his father and the senate drown on and on...never ending rumble of voices.

"As I was saying." The emperor started, glaring at his son. "I am informed that our ties with the far away heathen country of Egypt are fraying. Do you have any ideas of what we should do? I am not stupid, I understand that if there was a full fledged war, at this time, we would loose. Maybe in a few years, maybe in hundreds. But friends Rome was not built in a day and we will not try and destroy Egypt in a day either. So what do you propose we do?"

There was mumbling from the senate, they seemed to ponder what Seto's father had just said. One man stood up, re-arranging his toga. "We could perhaps get the gladiator, rally them and force them to fight in our armies in exchange for their freedom?"

"Or, we could send a diplomat to Egypt to do peace talk?"

"Perhaps if we send their kind presents, showed them that, though we may have never meet, we enjoy the friendship we have and would not like to change it?"

Seto snorted. "War, peace, friendship from afar." He shook his head. 'None will work, eventually some sort of war will happen and we will win or loose."

"I do not want to fight a war we will not win!" The emperor said loudly, glaring at Seto, who shrugged.

"But with the slaves-"

"Then who will farmer our crops? Who will serve your wife and children? Be serious Oforious, you would not live with out your slaves to work what you can not." The third man shook his head, white beard quivering slightly.

"And you think by sending simple gifts we will be able to fix broken ties? They're heathens Torio! They would not know what to do with our gifts!" Oforious argued.

Seto sighed, shaking his head from where it lay in his arms. "we need someone to go down to Egypt, someone of high rankings. From what I know of Egyptians, they are proud people, they would take gifts sent at just times of unease a offence and sign of weakness, they would be happy to fight us in a battle. We need an equal peace agreement."

The second man smiled happily. "See I told you! PEACE!" He smiled triumphantly.

Seto snorted. "For a time, yes. But who's to say when we're stronger we can't just turn around and stab them in the back?"

The emperor frowned at his son. "What are you saying Seto."

Seto shrugged, raising his head from his arms. "Now, we are too weak to fight, so we make peace only to keep ourselves and our people safe, but later, if Egypt is still a primary goal, when we are strong, we break our agreement and we attack."

"That is dishonest son." The Emperor shook his head. "Rome is honest in all ways. A king must keep all promises."

"But who's to say it'll happen in your life time? Or mine? Or Mokuba's? Or my sons? Who's to say? They would not be breaking their promise, they would be breaking yours."

"They'd be breaking a promise from Rome. That's bad politics Seto."

"I though that was politics?" Seto shrugged, getting up and yawning, he stretched. "I am young, I am stupid, what do I know? Hump. You do not need me to participate in your high diverse senate. My ideas and suggestions fall on scornful ears of old men. I'll bless you by leaving your most wise and holly presence." Seto said scornfully, giving a mock bow and turning on his heal.

"SETO!" The emperor yelled after him, though to no avail. "SETO YOU HAVE NOT BEEN EXSUCED! GET BACK HERE SON!"

Seto snorted, pushing aside the drapery that served as a door and stalking up to his rooms. Ateama stepped aside quickly, correctly intercepting his Master's fowl mood as he pushed open the door with a bang. Seto spun in the room, growling with mince. "ATEAMA! HAVE MY SLAVE BROUGHT UP TO MY ROOMS!" He yelled, throwing odd, breakable things about with great force. A glass bowel hit the floor and shattered.

O0oo0O

Joey shivered in the snow, moving for the first time in hours as he saw the familiar burly form of Ateama approaching. He looked up, face covered with soft tears that had frozen in the cold. He shivered again, his breath heavy on the air.

"The master wants you." Ateama said gruffly, pulling out a key to undo Joey's chains. "DO what he says, do not argue. Do not fight him."

"Go to hell. " Joey hissed in anger.

Ateama slapped him hard across the face. "Do not use your heathen tong here, little one, or it'll be cut out."

Joey glared, getting to his feet slowly, in order to flex his swore and frozen joints. He shook slightly, frost clinging to him. Ateama smirked, looking the shaking Egyptian over. Joey froze, following the guard's eyes, down across his chest and legs, lower and higher, his lips, his neck, his cheeks, his hips. He shivered, but this time not for the cold. "You said my master needed me." He said quickly.

Ateama snapped back to life nodded. "This way." He said, leading Joey inside. They walked through the dark stone hallways, the torches leaving large black marks on the walls above. Ateama stopped at a familiar door, knocking, then opening it slowly.

Seto grunted, telling them they could enter. Hey lay in a large metal tub, steam wafting up from the surface, only his upper body visible above the water. "What?" He snapped.

"You requested your slave?"

"Oh, yes. Boy, my back." Seto seemed unconcerned as he lay in the water.

Joey looked at Ateama confused, then to Seto. Ateama smirked, pushing a large hard bristled scrub brush into his hands. Joey nodded, walking to behind Seto and wincing slightly as he crouched down to wash the other's back. Joey sighed contentedly, enjoying the warmth that came off the bath. Ateama nodded smugly, leaving the two.

Seto winced as Joey pushed the bristles hard to scrub at Seto's back. "No so hard you fool, I want the dirt washed away, not the skin."

Joey muttered an apology under his breath and scrubbed softly. Seto shifted, sending a large amount of water spilling from the bath and into Joey's lap. Joey sigh as the warm water washed over him, but soon it turned from warm to ice cold and he was shivering again.

Seto snorted. "Fool, if it's wet take it off." He muttered, dipping himself underwater.

Joey was still fully clothed when he came up. "I'm not wearing anything under it sir." He muttered, returning to his work of washing Seto's right shoulder.

Seto shook his head. "And neither am I. Honestly, I thought they went naked in Egypt all the time."

Joey swallowed. "Slaves and commoners do sir, but I am not accustom to it."

"You're a slave now aren't you? What are you a fool? Does your pride rate your death? If you leave it on you'll catch a cold."

Joey blinked, knowing what the word 'cold' meant, but not the context it was used in. However, he heeded the other's words and pulled the toga over his head, draping it on the floor next to him to dry. He blushed scarlet, though Seto couldn't see, and his fingers gripped the brush tell they were white.

"Sing for me." Seto ordered suddenly. Shifting his shoulders as Joey scrubbed.

Joey swallowed. "What song."

"Egyptian." Seto said. "It's an interesting language, I'm greatly interested in it. Now sing."

Joey nodded slowly.

"_Heave hoe my child,_

_Bend your back,_

_Heave hoe my boys,_

_Don't dare slack._

_The Pharo in his giant temple,_

_Eyes as cold as steel,_

_He watches you,_

_So heave hoe my boy,_

_Heave hoe my slaves,_

_Bend your backs._

_Don't look back._

_Don't look back._

_They say in thousands of years we'll be free,_

_Those who are here by birth,_

_But while the pharos watches you,_

_Bend your backs._

_The prince in the temple does not know,_

_He does not see his fate,_

_The lord who's god summoned him,_

_Will set you free some day._

_But heave your backs,_

_One day you'll walk free,_

_But Me?_

_I'm here to stay._

_Sold as a beggar,_

_Beaten as a worker,_

_Slave never free._

_So I must work,_

_Or I will die._

_Heave hoe,_

_Heave hoe."_

He sighed, breaking off and continuing to scrub circles on Seto's back.

"What was hat about?" Seto asked suddenly. He turned to look at Joey, frowning.

"A sad song." Joey answered, leaning back on his heals. "Just a sad song."

"Why?' Seto frowned his eyebrows.

"Because it is about two peoples who are the same, yet they each get a different end. One good, one bad." He bit his lip confused. "A prophesy about Egyptian slaves, that they will someday be free. But not all slaves fit the prophecy. Only those who follow their God." He bit his lip harder, not wanting to bring up religion.

"Really. One God?"

"Yes."

"And Jesus?"

"I do not know. All I know is that they are the same as the others, but because they believe something else they are chosen."

"Were you a slave in Egypt?"

Joey looked away, not wanting to bring back memories.

"Answer me slave." Seto said, a little more softly, but still with an edge that cut.

"Yes but not all ways."

"Yet even with this Prophesy you did not believe in that one God, didn't you want to be free?"

"A song is not enough to change my loyalties to Ra and Orsis." He closed his eyes, steadying him self for a blow that came a few seconds later.

"Remember your loyalties are to ME and MY God now." He hissed, a ring on his hand drew a cut across Joey's face and blood sprouted, slipping from the skin in an uneven sheet. Not much, but enough for Joey to wince in pain.

He bowed his head, looking off to the right of the metal tub and whipping the blood off his face. "Sorry master." He muttered, whipping the blood on his hand onto his already wet Toga.

"Yes, I'm sure" He muttered, turning back in the bath. "My shoulders are tight, rub them for me."

Joey sighed, complying without complaint and rubbing Seto's shoulders as he soaked.

O0oo0O

Seto sighed as the mussels in his shoulders loosened. The door banged open and he felt his slave behind him jump ten feet.

"SETO!" The emperor yelled, his eyes flashing at his older son, who looked up at his father evenly.

"Yes?" He asked softly, noticing his slave was now sulking back into a corner.

"If I do not excuse you from the council, you do not leave!" He yelled, towering over Seto.

"You did not need my council." Seto shrugged. "You did not care for my advice."

"But you ASK before you leave the senate!"

"Father, I am sorry." Seto said in mock sorrow. "Next time I am insulted and ridiculed in front of my face, I will ask before I angrily exit the room."

"No one was ridiculing you son, I was teaching you morals." The emperor sighed. "Do you not understand this?"

Seto snorted shaking his head. "Please."

"We did come to a conclusion, however." The Emperor said, pretending he didn't hear his son's comments. "We're making to trip to Egypt in the spring."

"We as in who?"

"We as in you and me."

* * *

rpmet- Me evil to Seto. I'll reviews well be answered in next chapter. Esept for this one.

Q:What is a Jou-bot?

A: Something I made up. A 'Jou clone' Pretty much it's just me being goofy and give you a thing that looks like

_Certificate of Birth_

Jou-bot 000

Offical Joey clone

In your review. Just a stupid thing I made up! Joey MINE!


	4. Everyone needs a little company

Of Egypt and Rome

Chapter Four- Everyone needs a little company

Joey sighed, it seemed an eternity had passed since the faithful incident with the emperor and his master, and still no progress had been made towards the departure to the desert. The nights had grown shorter and the spring was coming closer, marking the end of winter and snow. He'd been in Rome for four months no...five. It seemed more. The winters he soon realized were long, or perhaps this was just an unlucky year?

He yawned, hearing his master bellow from the other room for Joey to bring him more wood for the fire, it turn he stood from his mat in front of the main fire place and walked into the adjoining bedroom. There were candles placed all around the room, lighting up the desk from which Seto was working. Some had gone out so choosing one he lit the cold ones then bent over the fire. For the hundredth time he wondered if Seto like watching him suffer, then remembered the cold man probably did enjoy it. He piled kindling into the dead fireplace catching it with the candle. Wax dripped onto his callused fingers, but her continued his work, lighting the small fire in a few more places before adding heavier wood. Standing up straight he set the candle back in it's rightfully place, holding back a yawned.

"Is there anything else my master wishes?" He muttered, lack of sleep showing in his eyes.

Seto grunted a no, it was translated into a no. Joey bowed stiffly and walked back to the main room, and groaned as he saw his fire had gone out. He though longingly of the blaring fire back in the other room. But he had learned weeks ago that that was out of the question. Slaves did not use candles from their master's rooms for their own fires, he fingered the ugly brown burn on his arms, sighing sadly.

He sighed again, a feet he seemed to be doing lately. He cuddled up ion his sparse blankets, trying to keep warm.

O0oo0O

"Seto, why do you like torturing me?" The emperor rubbed his temples as he watched his son lounging on a couch in the dinning room. the emperor was sitting across from him, a slave kneeling by his feet, holding a gold platter of grapes and a goblet of wine. Seto blinked at him, looking up from the book he was reading.

"What do you mean?" He drawled, snapping it shut.

"You're too aloof, not like your brother."

"My brother is ten ...of course I'm, not like him." Seto looked at his father with raised eyebrows.

"Seto, even as a child you weren't like Mokuba is."

"Mokuba is slightly annoying."

"Your mother wanted you two to get along, why can't you be nice to your brother?" The emperor frowned, taking some grapes from the platter.

"I am nice to my brother. You just only notice when I saw he's annoying." Seto grumbled.

The emperor shook his head annoyed. "You should be kinder to him, invite him to do more things with you, take him out to go around the city."

Seto rolled his eyes. "I do take Mokuba out on the city and stuff, why are you suddenly so careing."

The emperor sighed. "I want to re-marry."

Seto stared. "Who?"

"The lady DeMeture?" He said softly.

"Sounds foreign." Seto scoffed, sneering slightly.

"It's not."

"Well what ever." Seto shrugged, yawning, then standing up. "I'm going." He muttered, setting his book down and walking out of the hall.

O0oo0O 

The blond haired boy frowned, scrubbing hard at a spot in the floor. The red stain was reluctant to come up from the tiles so he added pressure, putting more mussel into it. A door to hie right opened, the tapestry that hid the servant's passages from view was pushed aside and a man walked out, pausing to watch Joey. Joey bowed his head in shame, inspecting the floor for more spots while watching the man's sandeled feet from the corner of his eye. He shifted forward slightly on his knees, allowing him a better vision of the man's posture and stance. He was a well built man, the mussels in his legs rippled under the knee high lace up sandals. He right leg was out to the side a bit, left arm resting on a thin hip. Still he didn't move. From his pose Joey could tell he was a rather pompous man, from his shoe's he knew he was of high rank. He tilted his head to the side slightly, as if to get red of a kink and did a double take, pretending it was the first he had seen of this surly stranger.

Joey shifted on his knees so he was kneeling in front of the stranger and gave a bit of a smile. He inspected the man's bare chest, his black hair that fell down his shoulders and the short toga that wrapped around on shoulder and his waist, how ever he was deprived of any such jewerly, thus causing Joey to re-think the man's rank. Judging by the bright green eyes, full of pride and a sharp temper, he was someone to play along with. Joey smiled passively, deciding to play the ignorant slave.

"Can I help you my lord?" He asked pleasantly, pretending to be one of the less bright servants and slurring his now perfect Latin more than usual. He had found his master thought it was unnerving that he'd learned Latin so quickly, deciding to play dumb made eyevry one happy. But it also made people more opt to say things in front of him they other wize wouldn't say.

"Don't be dense, you know I'm no lord." The man snapped, those green eyes flashing.

Joey bit his lip, not in the least perturbed, and bowed his head again. "I'm sorry sir....I'm still trying to learn everything here." HE muttered.

The man snorted. "No need to act stupid here, we're-sadly-on level ground."

Joey smirked to himself. _So this proud man was a slave, hmmm. _"Well," He said brightly. "In that case is there anything I can help you with...friend?"

"Yes, you are his Lord Seto's personal servant? Are you not?" He asked curtly.

"I am."

"You are needed in his bed chambers." He said flatly.

"What for? His lord was spending the afternoon with his father and decided to practice with the captain, he is not yet back from his training?" Joey asked, tilting his head to the side.

"He sent word that you were to be ready for him when he returned, I was sent to fetch you and get you ready." The man with green eyes said, looking at him with no expression.

Joey smiled. "Thank you, I shall go to him then." He turned his back on the man, frowning momentarily, and picking up his bucket of suds.

"I was told to help prepare you for his lord."

Joey's heart skipped a beat, through all his acts, he wasn't stupid. He turned back around, his face creased with wonder. "Prepared for what?"

"His Lord not only requires your presence, but also your company." The man with green eyes said, blinking.

Realization seemed to dawn on Joey's face and he back up a step with practiced horror. "My...my...Lord wants...what?"

The man closed his eyes and shook his head. "I know you are not dumb, or afraid, this way and we'll get you bathed."

_Better to play safe than sorry. _"He...he...can't can he? I mean isn't it...wrong?" Joey wimpered.

"We don't have all night." The man said stiffly, "Follow me." He pushed open the tapestre he had come through, kicking the door open and he held both for Joey.

Joey in turn pretended to shake with fear as he ducked into the cold passage way, the man passing him and leading him down to the servant's bath house.

"Bathe, use soap too, then dry off and come find me, I'll have your cloths for you."

Joey stare at the bath house, the simple wood benches packed around the sides, cemented with a mud substance to the large stone pool. He sighed, still acting terrified and stripped down, wadding into the steaming water.

There were few other men there, and none that would notice him so he took a seat on one of the stone alcoves and found a bar of soap, listening to whatever conversation went on around him. Two men in the corner were talking about a new shipment of rice, a lone man was washing his hair near by. Still further away a group of men were sitting along the edges of the pool in the steam, covered with large towels. They were talking about the emperor's current plans for the trip to Egypt.

Joey perked his ears a bit more, letting himself drift a little- however not enough to be noticed.

A pail man with scars up and down his chest was talking in a low whisper to his comrades. "Don't tell, but I think it's crazy, there have been so man resent attempts on travelers through that are, does he really risk it?"

"He wants to separate from the Lord Seto, meet him there...give his son time to learn...or so he says." The second man hissed. "The boys a fine worrier, but his father could be attacked, and the amount of troops they travel with isn't going to be high."

"Doesn't want to attract too much trouble I suppose, but honestly, the Emperor of Rome ridding down to Egypt? What won't attract trouble?"

"Get out." A voice behind Joey said flatly. Joey jumped in mock startelment and turned, seeing the man with green eyes behind him. He was holding a towel to the blond who excepted it gratefully.

Joey sighed, tiered of playing games and dried off, watching the man. "What's your name?" He asked, face cerious.

The man did not answer.

Joey shrugged. "My people call me Jono, or Jou. You look like you are from a place far away as well, where?"

"Iserland."

Joey shrugged. "I am from Egypt, I have not heard of your name, my appoliges. What did your people call you?"

Still no answer.

Joey smiled. "I suppose I'll call you Hijau(1), it fit's you. You can call me Jono."

The man blinked, offering Joey a clean toga. Joey took it smiling and slipped into it. He walked towards the nearest entrance to his master's rooms and looked over at Hijau, grinning.

"See you around- Green eyes." He snickered as the man stared at him and walked up the stairs to the main floor, pausing slightly at the door to Seto's rooms. He took a breath, sighed, then knocked.

O0oo0O

(1)-Indonesian for 'Green'

Repmet-PLEASE REVIEW! Also, I AM NOT GOING TO DO A LEMON! I REPEAT! I WILL NOT DO A LEMON!


	5. Inosence? Yeah right

**Repmet-my excuses: **_Sorry this took so long, I've been under a lot of stress lately, what with finals coming up and my old best friend isn't talking to me any more (for no reason what so ever)So I've been upset :( and side tracked lately, you'll have to forgive me. I'm doing this as fast as I can...but like I said...I'm rather upset lately, and so I haven't gotten anything done. So it might be a while till the next chapter is up, because to tell the truth, I feel like crap, and don't think I'll be able to update untill I get this thing worked out with my friend A. This might take a while, however, because she wont talk to me and I wont talk to her, and no one else seems to care she's not our friend anymore.But I digress, I promised I'd get a new chapter up before finals (ugh...Wednesday) and so here it is. Because this is so bad I added in the extra bonus of some Egyptian...which is a really bad, and may not be correct._

**

* * *

**

**Of Egypt and Rome**

**Chapter Five**: The Innocents inside.

Seto looked up from his work to a knock on the door, he frowned, leaning back slightly in the chair he was sitting in. "What!" He yelled irritably, setting down his quill and looking through the other room and to the shut door.

His slave opened the door, bowing graciously and no meeting his master's eyes-as protocol demanded. "My master summoned me?" The boy asked quietly, his voice small in the quite of the rooms.

"Yes, I did." Seto turned back to his work, leaving the slave to his imagination as he examined the scroll of parchment he was reading, he picked up his quill again, making a note on a piece of parchment. "Did you know," He asked, not looking at the slave he was addressing, "That there are a least two sea's between you're home and mine? Remarkable the slave routs now days, isn't it. We are shipping in slaves from Africa and all corners of the content just to work our farm lands and houses. Imagine what would happen if suddenly, someone made slavery illegal. Our whole economy would plummet...we would have nothing." Seto cast a quick glance at the boy, before going back to the document he was reading.

OO00oo00OO

Joey shifted awkwardly on his feet...it was true, the world needed slaves. Egypt needed slaves just as Rome did—who else would built the tombs and work in the places peasants would not go? He sighed, wondering what relevance this had to him being summoned.

"But slaves are not only for labor..." The Prince trailed off, and nothing was heard but the slight scratching of his quill. "But for entertainment as well." He began again. "The hundreds of gladiators we have in our society, all killing each other for the mere purpose of our entertainment" He said each of his words with emphasis meaning and with an air of one with their mind one something else. And then there are the ones like you, singers and dancers and what not, jesters and those fit to entrain and parties...and in the post private of ways—while still working our house holds." He smiled.

And there was the catch...the relevance to all of the reasoning of why he was called—and most likely the reason The Prince took interest in him. Entertainment was one of the few things man kind needed to survive.

Joey gave no sign that he had read the deeper meaning to his Master's words, but shrugged, bowing again. "If my master pleases...I shall sing for him?"

"Sing me a song? Ah, and I had forgotten you were a singer." He gave a smirk of a smile and turned in his chair, now actually looking at him. "How quaint."

Joey's eyes flashed slightly, taking the pompous tone in the Prince's voice some what offensive. Did the man sitting in the chair think he was so clever? The way he sat there in a simple straight backed chair as if it were a thrown, face empty and blue eyes shimmering with self pride. It disgusted the Egyptian, for he had seen many pompous and arrogant rules, had listened to their conceited banter, but the Prince sitting in front of him was the worst.

Still, he bowed deeply, playing his part in their little game.

His master shrugged, arranging a deep blue toga more comfortably around him and leaning on and arm rest. "Sing, then...for now you've caught my interest."

"But what shall I sing, my lord?" Joey bowed, scorn dripping from his every word, "For none of the songs of my homeland seem fit for the presence of such greatness."

OO00oo00OO

Seto scowled, his prior mood of carelessness forgotten in the mockery from his slave. "You think you're self clever?"

"Not as clever as my lord." The boy bowed again, causing Seto's upper lip to quaver in anger.

"I'd quash that tong of yours...you know very well the consequences for you actions." Seto snarled, leaning forward in his chair and fixing his eye's on the slave. The boy seemed to deflate, then sighed.

"What would my lord like me to sing?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck, as if to clear an itch.

"Something in Egyptian, I'm slightly fascinated with the language." Seto said, frowning slightly. "Entertain me...or I will find new ways of entertainment."

The boy sighed, opening his mouth and seeming to gather his thoughts.

"A'a'ew bener ket khenemset,

Maa itrew Itrew,

Khesfew etj depet

Ger hedj gereh.

Etj a'a sat,

maa' senet maa'

re-a'-khet pen mesha',

reswet seshmew sedjem wi." (1)

His voice stopped at the end of the small song, not even carrying a hint that he care for the song, or that he had had been singing.

Seto frowned. "What was it about?"

"A daughter, a friend, a sister, a leader." The slave shrugged and spoke in his accented Latin. "A little girl dreaming of being great."

"A little girl you knew?" Seto seemed interested now, the frown deepening on his face.

"Everyone knows her." The slave frowned as well, as if trying to explain this. "It is the small piece of innocents we once were. The dreamer we were when we were young."

Seto chuckled, standing up and taking a step towards Joey. "I was never innocent." He took another step, his eyes giving a small flash of delight and he reached out and touched Joey's shoulder. The boy shuttered visibly, but did not resist. Seto smiled, pushing the side of Joey's toga off his arm so that it fill from his shoulder and hung around his hip, exposing the half of his chest. Still the boy did not move.

Seto ran a hand up the back of his head, playing with the golden hair and leading his slightly towards the other room, his other hand playing with the other side of the slave's tunic. The slave made to resist slightly as Seto pressed him up against the bed, but stopped, flinching slightly at the contact and making a noise of protest in his throat.

"Silentium(2)" Seto whispered in his ear, "Do not struggle...or you will pay."

OO00oo00OO

Joey sighed, exposited as he lay naked on the bed, shivering slightly in the cold. Slowly he moved to get up, his thighs and ass screaming in protest. He scowled deeply and pulled on a pair of pants and a blue tunic, running a hand through his golden hair and bending down to tend to the dieing fire. When the flame blaze merrily in the hearth he got up, growing slightly and holding his lower back as he crossed to make the Prince's Bed. He pulled the covers ruffle up over the mattress, tucking them in before whipping his hands off on this pants, seemingly disgusted by the thought of the sweaty sheets.

He was, by no means, a virgin, and was not ashamed with his sexual activates...however, he did not enjoy having something like that forced onto him, as it caused bad memories to flood his mind. Joey shook his head, going into the second room and tending to that fire place as well. The door burst open, the old wood sliming against the wall. Joey jumped, turning to see The Prince framed in the door way. Joey stood, ready to bow, but way cut off by his master's stony glare and snarling order.

"Get the things ready to travel, we leave tomorrow."

Joey frowned, things going over in his head. It was too far before schedule for it to be ordinary, and judging by the steam pouring from his master's ears, something went wrong. He nodded, and started to finish his current job.

The Prince looked up from something that had momentarily caught his attention, before lashing out at Joey. 'Did you not hear me!" He yelled, kicking him in the ribs and causing his to fall sprawled in front of the fire place. "Forget that, get out things ready!" He yelled.

Joey stood up and bowed, frustration growing inside of him. "Yes my lord." He muttered, standing up and pushing through the servant's door to alert those who actually had a slue what to do.

_**To be Continued...**_

**

* * *

**

**(1)**Egyptian:

Sleep peacefully little friend,

See the river Nile,

Down Stream sail your ship,

Quite in the Bright Night.

You are great daughter,

Loyal sister true,

Battle this army,

Dream leader hear me.

**(2)**Latin:

Silence

**

* * *

**

**Review Response (chapter's 3 and 4):**

**CHAPTER 3 REVIWES**!

Sesshoumaru is my fluffy-YEP! I'll update as quickly as I can! I'm working on an original story I want to finish so I'm trying to multi-task my fics with that!

SnakeMistress-Thanks! I always love reviews! Like I said before, I'm juggling a lot of stories so I'm trying!

Mandapandabug-Here's your update! Thanks for reading my stuff! It makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside!

GlassRose2000- A.A! I'm so happy you're reading my stuff! It makes me feel super dooper lucky that you're taking time to read my poorly written garbage! YAY!

Misura- Thanks so much! Yeah, I kind'a needed a corn ball tear jerking flash back so I just wrote the first thing that came to my mind-his father's a Bastard! Yeah, that's one of my prouder Seto moments! Where he wasn't too totally OCC. Hmm, This is the last chapter in Rome so….get ready!

Macduff's Mistress-Hmm…kill Seto? Uh…I'd let you but I'd be mobbed my dozens of angry fan girls shutters That would be VERY bad!

Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu- Thanks! XD

Zelds-Jewel- Thanks sooooo much! (Oo) I'm trying to update fast…school's a bitch and other crap!

Flame Swordswoman- I know! But it'll get better they'll be nice to Joey! THANKS SO MUCH! I really love geeting reviews form you guys! Here's your Jou bot! Yes, the date will give you some idea of how long I've been meaning to update.

Certificate of Birth

Jou bot

#005

November 9, 2004

**CHAPTER 4 REVIEWS!**

Sesshoumaru is my fluffy- YAY! I'm so glad you liked this fic, it's good you don't mind a lemon too!

Ragna01-Well! Okay, okay! I just get so many reviewers expecting a lemon and It makes me nervous 'cus I'm not gonna write one! But thanks soooooooo much for your review Like always I love to hear from my readers and I know so many don't review after they read a fic, so THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH!

Misura- Well, the whole thing where he speaks Indonesian was my sad excuse for not being able to find any Egyptian translators fast, so I simply decided to make his suddenly speak Indonesian! Yeah, I just looked on the map in my room…uh…my bad. Let's pretend that he was speaking Egyptian, it was a geographical error on my part…I was hoping no one would catch it! Thank you! Almost no one else who reviewed got that he was acting stupid to gather information! Even though I totally told everyone something along the lines of that! The Mokuba remarks were me thinking about my best friend and her argument with her mom on about the same subject when she wanted us to take my friend's little brother to the movies with us. Sadly, It is what Joey thinks, I've been putting this off for a while and I've finally come down to it…I have to write a chapter before crazed fans kill me!!

Flame Swordswoman- No, Joey's acting scared because that is a characteristic of a good slave. Honestly! One of the characteristics of a good slave at that time was meek and afraid. Joey, because he's not exactly a virgin, isn't really afraid, but in order to keep from getting beaten or people asking questions he's playing the role of a stupid, ignorant, scared slave. Also, when people think your stupid, there more likely to let important information slip in front of you, thinking you wont know what to do with it! Thanks for the review!

Alexis-No lemon! Thanks for the support! There are so many people who want a lemon, I'm afraid I'll loose reviewers!

Tina-Oh, I would be sad if I made reader stop reading my stuff because of the content does happy dance she's gonna read more, She's gonna read more, she's gonna read more!

Paige- Nope, no lemon! Thank you too for your support! gives kootos!

Lena-Yeah, I feel for you! I have to go through the same thing with my friends…only worse!

Mj-I'll go on with it ASAP! Please hold on! Thanxs for the review!

Mandapandabug-You'll just have to read and find out! THANKS FOR the review! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

MILHARU- I'm sorry, I don't write lemons! It's just a little rule I have that I try not to make it MC-17. I kind'a don't want my account frozen, and I don't want my reputation as a writer to have that on it.

Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu-Thanks, I'm trying! TY!

GlassRose2000 (Ana)-You had carrots didn't you? That's why you're so hyper Yes, I'm continuing! Of course! See you at School Oo finals!

Little Midnight -OO taken over your life?! Oh my! I'd better update quicker...if it weren't for some things I have going on I would be done with this...sighs sorry! But I updated!

DemonicMistress Kree-kun-lol...pokes with broom get out of the hall way. Okay, I updated. Are you still watching me? huh! huh! huh! oO falls a sleep

kuroi-sakurapetals- Sadly...this chapter suxed...sorry! But I'll update soon! Promise. I don't mind waiting for reviews!

Loki's Servant – I'm writing as fast as I can...I've been really stressed lately, so haven't gotten anything done. But I'm not stopping, I will eventually update no matter what! And yes your review helped. -- I hate spelling. Sorry, just had to put that out there

AoiFurin-Ah, or so you think it's an AU...moo ah ha ha! Okay...since Egypt and Christian Rome were never around at the same time it is...but just wait!

lauren – Last but not least. Yeah, I know...but it seemed like I good Idea for a fic...and I couldn't help but write it!

Sorry to all who I missed! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Me no own. You no care.


End file.
